Bakeneko
by Fey Croix
Summary: A really short OneShot out oft the perspective of the cat from Bakeneko Arc.


**This FF refers to Ayakashi eps 9 - 11. **

**My grammar still is bad and I did this with an online translater again. Hope I got it into an accaptable form.**

**Don't own Mononoke, through I would like to have the manga and anime X3**

**Reviews are welcome...  
**

8888

A warm, tender hand. Quietly breathed, loving words. They gently stroke through my fur and a purring climbs up my throat. The soft body reminds me of the belly of my mother, to which I have nestled seeking food, protection and warmth within my first weeks of life. I'm no longer a kitten, but this I still like. And so I accept the caresses gratefully even if she often smells of water and salt.

Sometimes other people come into the woman's room. Then I hide away. I didn't know this when I was the first time with the woman. The wooden bucket almost would have killed me. I don't like humans; I only like the woman.

At the moment, somebody is with the woman. It is a man with a rough, loud voice and nervous movements. His stench curls my whiskers. He stinks after dirt and desire. The woman smells more after salt and water than normal. And she smells of fear. My hair pricks up. I beat my claws deeply into the roof beam on which I sit and that is dark of old age. No-one has found me here yet. The joist branches under the high ceiling are always wrapped in shadow which is impenetrable for human eyes. Humans never look upwards here; only the woman does this. She knows that I am here. She looks up into the darkness lying on the back, while the man lies ontop and her eyes bore exactly into mine although she cannot see me.

I jump down to the woman as soon as the steps of the man faded away and we are alone again. The woman hardly notices me, her twitching, of salt smelling isn't very invitingly. Nevertheless I squeeze against her and hum calming. The trembeling finally stops and soft hands stroke through my fur again. I purr cosily. I like the woman. I don't like the man. My woman!

Another woman who smells hot and stale at the same time comes every day at noon. Her voice is sharp and nasal. Her hands throw with wooden buckets after me. But she is stupid and blind. I don't jump into the ceiling beams if she comes. I crawl into the folds of my woman. The folds are fine and cool, quite different from the fur of my mother but I like them. I hear the disgusting voice of the woman and thereafter a clatter of wood like every time. My woman is silent untill the other one finally leaves. After all,she brings me food. She brings me food although she throws wooden buckets after me. The woman is really stupid. I don't like her.

Sometimes I wonder who brings my woman something to eat. The mice which I occasionally catch and give her cannot be enough. But such thoughts pass fast with a full belly and gentle touches. My woman always speaks the same words like a magic spell while I eat. Sometimes she speaks the words, while I lie with her and she strokes my body, too. Then her voice gets soft and insistent and although I don't understand her, they penetrate my whole body and leave a tickling feeling behind.

I sit in the roof beams again. There is another man with my woman today. The wood of the joists cracks under my claws. My muscles tighten themselves and my tail twitches annoyedly to and fro. He is similar to the man that normaly visits, he only stinks a little differently. My woman smells of water and salt again. A smell that wasn't with her for a long time now. She never smells like that while I lie with her. I don't like this man either.

I hardly comforted my woman when I have to return to my hiding-place again. It is both men this time. The one that always comes smells of false rage and his voice matches it. I don't like the way he speaks to my woman. I creep nearer; exactly above their heads and a hardly perceptible smell of cruelty climbs into my nose. I hardly appreciate the smell as the man already begins to smash and kick on my woman. She doesn't defend herself, she only turns onto her back and looks up to me. My hackles raise. My claws tear splinters out of the wood. I HATE the man!

I smell the approaching death. See him in the woman's eyes and her silent acceptance. This time she doesn't smell after water and salt but nevertheless ... My muscles stretches. I don't drop myself; I jump! My claws tear deep furrows into the skin of the man so that he drops his sword. I build myself up over my woman and hiss. The man stares at me frightened and shouts something. A gentle, unsaid farewell blows past and is followed by a wish. I know that my woman is no more before her chest under me stops moving. I run. Run towards the freedom my woman has wished for.

But I will return!

_~Even though the ones that turned you into a demon are humans, demons that exists in the human world must be destroyed.~_

8888

**Don't be mean to kittens!**


End file.
